Vous avez perdu ce droit
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Tony est en danger à cause de son père. Mais, Gibbs est là.


**Bonjour! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.**

Les coups s'abattaient sur lui avec force. Il tentait de protéger son ventre des pieds qui s'amusaient à le torturer. Il entendit un craquement qu'il devina provenir d'une côté…ou de plusieurs. Le sang coulait librement sur son visage. La tête devait aussi en avoir pris pour son grade. Le dos n'était pas dans un meilleur état. On le prenait pour un punchingball depuis quelques heures maintenant. Le miroir ne sera pas son meilleur ami pendant quelques temps…s'il survivait.

Il entendait son père supplier d'arrêter, crier qu'il n'avait pas l'argent, qu'il avait tout dépensé. Mais, les autres ne voulaient rien entendre et le menaçait de continuer jusqu'à la mort s'il ne leur rendait pas leur bien. Son père…son merveilleux père qui avait décidé de le mettre à nouveau dans de sales draps pour du pognon, comme d'habitude. Il avait voulu l'aider et voilà où il en était ! Ecroulé sur le sol à recevoir coup sur coup sans pouvoir se défendre. Il l'écoutait gémir, supplier. Il aurait dû être content, son cher paternel se souciait enfin de lui. Pourtant, il s'en fichait, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Lui n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête, qu'une seule personne dans son esprit : Gibbs. Il voulait que Gibbs vienne le chercher. Il voulait qu'il soit là, près de lui.

\- TU VAS NOUS RENDRE L'ARGENT ! Cria le premier homme en abattant à nouveau son pied dans l'estomac de Dinozzo.

\- Je ne l'ai plus ! Répondit Dinozzo Sr larmoyant.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, gros lard ! Menaça le deuxième homme en prenant le père par le col de sa chemise. Si tu continues comme ça, ton fils crèvera comme un chien !

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'ai plus !

\- TU MENS !

\- Non, non, je ne mens pas ! Arrêtez !

\- Il va souffrir ! Crois-moi !

Souffrir, il souffrait déjà. Son corps entier n'était que douleur. Il avait toujours été résistant. Mais, là il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Sa vision devenait floue, son ouïe le trahissait, il avait du mal à respirer, à rester éveiller. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux après un énième coup. Gibbs, il voulait Gibbs.

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il eut du mouvement autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui se passait, n'en avait pas la force. Les coups s'étaient arrêtés. Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur ses cheveux.

\- Tony. Entendit-il. Tony, je suis là.

Cette voix, il la connaissait. La main lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. C'était agréable. Ce contact lui permit d'oublier quelques instants ce mal intense.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Gibbs, c'était lui. Soulagé, il se laissa aller à l'inconscience.

Gibbs avait cherché. Aidé de son équipe, il avait cherché ardemment Dinozzo depuis qu'il avait découvert son enlèvement. L'origine de ce crime n'avait pas été difficile à trouver : Dinozzo Sr. Ce connard qui s'était toujours amusé à attirer des ennuis à son fils. Et maintenant, ils étaient portés disparus. Jethro sentait que Tony n'allait pas bien, son instinct lui disait.

Abby avait réussi tant bien que mal à localiser le GSM de Tony dans une forêt pas loin de la ville. La zone contenant peu de réseau, plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis la disparition de l'agent senior. L'équipe s'était précipitée et l'avait retrouvé roué de coups par deux imbéciles sous le regard apeuré du père immobile contre un arbre.

Laissant Mc Gee et Ziva s'occuper des trois autres, Gibbs se précipita vers son agent au sol. Il posa une main sur les cheveux ensanglantés et l'appela doucement.

\- Tony, Tony, je suis là.

Il était conscient, son souffle irrégulier lui prouvait. Par ses caresses, il tentait de le rassurer pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait revenir.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Son pouce se perdit sur la joue rouge de Tony qu'il sentit tomber inconscient.

\- OU SONT LES AMBULANCIERS ?! Cria-t-il horrifié et inquiet.

\- Ils sont là, patron.

Il se leva et laissa les médecins travailler. D'une rage folle, il se précipita vers le père de Tony qu'il colla contre le tronc d'un arbre.

\- Donnez-moi une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer. Grogna-t-il menaçant.

\- Patron. Interpella Mc Gee.

\- Une ! Continua Gibbs ignorant l'intervention de son agent junior.

\- Je ne voulais pas ! Ils m'ont obligé à aller le chercher !

\- Il est votre fils ! Vous deviez le protéger !

\- Il est fort, il est résistant, il…

\- FERMEZ-LA ! Cria Jethro en le jetant à terre.

\- PATRON !

\- Vous allez m'écoutez attentivement ! Menaça Gibbs les dents serrées en attrapant le cou de l'homme, toujours en ignorant Mc Gee. Vous ne l'approchez plus, vous ne le contacter plus, vous l'oubliez ! Si j'entends que vous avez tenté de l'appeler, de le voir, je vous tuerai sans aucun remord !

\- C'est…c'est mon fils. Tenta le senior.

\- NON ! Vous avez perdu ce droit !

\- Il…

\- Il est mon fils plus que le vôtre !

Stupéfait, Dinozzo Sr ne dit plus rien.

\- Avez-vous compris ce que je vous ai dit ?! Reprit Gibbs les yeux noirs.

Un hochement de tête lui confirma. D'un mouvement brusque, il lâcha le cou et se releva.

Sans un mot, il quitta les lieux sous les regards estomaqués de Mc Gee et de Ziva qui avait assisté à la scène sans dire un mot.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gibbs était assis au chevet de Tony toujours sans connaissance. Les médecins l'avaient autorisé à rester à ses côtés. Lui et seulement lui. Les autres étaient restés dans la salle d'attente. Il caressa distraitement la main de son agent. Il se remettait doucement de la trouille qu'il avait eue. Les tremblements de son corps se calmaient seulement, sa respiration reprenait un rythme régulier, son cœur battait à nouveau à une allure constance. Il passait une main fatiguée sur son visage puis posa son regard sur le visage tuméfié de son agent. A chaque fois, les mêmes sentiments l'envahissaient. A chaque fois que Tony était en danger, une peur irrépressible remplissait son cœur. Il tenait à lui plus qu'à sa propre vie. Il le savait. Tony était comme un fils, comme son fils !

Sa main caressait toujours celle de Dinozzo quand il l'entendit gémir et ouvrir les yeux. Il ne dit rien, attendit qu'il reprenne contenance.

La douleur que Tony ressentit en ouvrant les yeux fut difficilement supportable. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il respira doucement et se concentra sur la sensation agréable qu'il ressentit au creux de sa main. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son patron l'observant anxieusement.

\- Hey, patron. T'as une sale tête. Murmura-t-il un faible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu peux bien parler. Tu ne t'es pas vu.

\- Non…mais je devine que je ne suis pas beau à voir.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Tu as pris la plaque ?

\- La plaque ?

\- Du camion qui m'a roulé dessus.

Gibbs sourit. Sens de l'humour : intact.

\- Et mon père ?

\- Il va bien.

\- Tant mieux.

Un silence s'installa brièvement.

\- Merci. Lâcha Dinozzo.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'être venu, d'être là.

Le marine ne répondit rien.

\- Je vais chercher les autres, ils sont dans la salle d'attente.

\- OK.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony vit Mc Gee, Ziva, Abby et Ducky faire leur apparition, Gibbs sur leurs talons.

Ils discutèrent, lui demandèrent comment il allait, le taquinèrent sur son beau visage blessé et à la vue de sa fatigue évidente décidèrent de le laisser. Gibbs les accompagna vers la sortie. Seule Ziva resta quelques instants de plus, seul avec Tony.

\- Il était vraiment inquiet, tu sais.

\- Qui ?

\- Gibbs.

\- Ah bon.

\- Il a menacé ton père de le tuer s'il t'approchait encore.

Tony la regarda stupéfait. Il aurait pu en vouloir à Gibbs pour ça, lui crier dessus, l'insulter pour avoir touché, menacé à son père et pourtant…il n'en était rien.

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Oui, en lui signifiant qu'il avait perdu le droit de dire que tu étais son fils…et que tu étais plus son fils que le sien.

Une bouffée de bonheur envahit Dinozzo, il ne put retenir un sourire éclatant. Ziva sourit à son tour et quitta la chambre.

Le jeune homme se cala dans son lit. Il avait un père, oui. Mais, ce père-là ne l'aimait pas autant que Gibbs l'aimait, autant qu'il aimait Gibbs. C'était différent, plus profond, plus pure.

Jethro rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et s'installa à nouveau dans le fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi tu souris aussi bêtement, Dinozzo ?

\- Pour rien patron, pour rien.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime boss.


End file.
